


Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Jealous of a Puppy, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Jealous Derek, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Loves Puppies, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: He had no idea what kind of dog it was, only that it was definitely still a puppy, and seriously thecutest damn puppyhe’d ever seen. He kind of wanted to keep it, if he was being perfectly honest.The poor thing had been shivering and whining on the side of the road in the rain when Scott had driven by on his way to work. Being the good person he was, Scott had scooped it up to bring inside and out of the cold and rain. Of course, the whole Werewolf thing was a problem, and despite having been careful and perfectly kind to the little guy, it was clear Mr. Snickerdoodlekins—that was his name, Stiles had decided—didnotlike having a Werewolf friend.He wasn’t like Stiles, who very much liked having a Werewolf friend. And a Werewolf buddy. And a Werewolf boyfriend.Wow, he needed different friends. He supposed the Banshee and Hellhound would have to suffice in the variety department, though having a human friend would be nice.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1119





	Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

“Who’s the cutest wittle puppy. You are. Yes you are.” 

_“Thanks for doing this, Stiles. I really appreciate it. I mean, I’d keep him at home but, you know...”_

“I do know,” Stiles said, phone cradled between his shoulder and ear while he held the cutest little puppy in the whole entire _world_ up in the air, smiling dopily up at him. “Lycanthropy and all that. And it’s no trouble, dad’s on the night shift and he’s not the boss of me anyway.” 

_“Aren’t you grounded for that thing you did last week that he explicitly told you **not** to do?”_ Scott asked sceptically. 

“You can’t ground a twenty-four year old, Scott.” 

_“Pretty sure you can. Pretty sure your dad did.”_

“ _Anyway_ ,” Stiles stressed, bringing the puppy back down into his lap and scratching at it gently while it tried to chase and bite the fingers of his right hand, “it’s not a problem. It’s just for one night, and he’s so adowable. You are. Yes you are.”

_“Right. Okay. Well, you’re like every other person I’ve ever known who loses IQ points when around animals so, I’m gonna go.”_

“Rude, I’m around _you_ all the time, and my IQ points _increase_ in your presence.” 

_“Haha, dog jokes, hilarious. I’m still gonna go. Thanks again, Stiles. Deaton will pick him up tomorrow.”_

“Sounds good. Later bro.” Stiles brought one hand up to catch his phone when he straightened his head and hung up. Tossing it over onto the cushion beside him, he grinned down at his new friend while the fingers of his right hand got chewed on. 

He had no idea what kind of dog it was, only that it was definitely still a puppy, and seriously the _cutest damn puppy_ he’d ever seen. He kind of wanted to keep it, if he was being perfectly honest. 

The poor thing had been shivering and whining on the side of the road in the rain when Scott had driven by on his way to work. Being the good person he was, Scott had scooped it up to bring inside and out of the cold and rain. Of course, the whole Werewolf thing was a problem, and despite having been careful and perfectly kind to the little guy, it was clear Mr. Snickerdoodlekins—that was his name, Stiles had decided—did _not_ like having a Werewolf friend. 

He wasn’t like Stiles, who very much liked having a Werewolf friend. And a Werewolf buddy. And a Werewolf boyfriend. 

Wow, he needed different friends. He supposed the Banshee and Hellhound would have to suffice in the variety department, though having a human friend would be nice. 

Deaton was out of town on some weird Druid-Emissary-Super-Secret-Magical-Mission-Thing—that was its official title, of course—but he’d helped Scott out over the phone when he’d had some questions about the puppy. 

Given how young it was, Deaton hesitated to leave it alone at the clinic, but he also knew Scott couldn’t take it home, what with the whole awoo thing he had going on. Cue Stiles, who’d shown up to see if Scott wanted to grab a bite after he was done work, and now he was the temporary owner of the cutest thing he’d ever seen. 

“You are just _so cute_ , I could eat you up.” Stiles kissed Mr. Mr. Snickerdoodlekins’ head successively before straightening and playing with his ears. His new friend kept _trying_ to bite at his fingers, but Stiles managed to protect himself from injury and kept playing with his _cute little ears_. “I am not letting Deaton have you tomorrow. No I’m not. No, no, no.” He kissed Mr. Snickerdoodlekins’ head again before leaning back and scratching at the dog’s neck. 

The television was on, since Stiles had _intended_ to watch something, but it was hard to focus on anything when a cute puppy was bouncing around all over the couch. Man, he loved dogs so much, he couldn’t figure out why he’d never gotten one. He had the funds for a dog if he wanted, and he knew his dad would love the company. He’d do that annoying dad thing where he’d pretend it was a huge inconvenience having the dog around but then secretly feed it bacon or turkey or any other kind of human food pretending he’d just ‘dropped it on the floor.’

Maybe he _could_ keep Mr. Snickerdoodlekins. After Deaton checked him out fully, maybe if he didn’t have a chip, Stiles would just... keep him. After all, what was stopping him? 

When the doorbell rang, Mr. Snickerdoodlekins jumped and then began barking wildly, leaping right out of Stiles’ lap before he could grab at him and slipping on the hardwood while he scuttled towards the front door, still barking up a storm. 

“Mr. Snickerdoodlekins! Come back!” Stiles hurried after him, scooping the puppy up before he could collide with the front door and sighing in relief, holding him in one hand and tucking him up against his chest. 

Mr. Snickerdoodlekins continued to bark wildly as Stiles unlocked the door, but he just bounced him gently and shushed him before pulling it open. 

_Oh. Right. **That’s** why I can’t have a dog._

Derek was standing on the other side of the door, scowling angrily at the puppy like the barking was a personal slight. To be fair, it kind of was, considering Mr. Snickerdoodlekins was going to keep barking and whining until Derek left. 

“Hey.” Stiles angled his body in such a way that he kept Mr. Snickerdoodlekins further away from the Werewolf while he leaned in to press a kiss to Derek’s lips. He barely reciprocated, eyes locked on the bundle of yapping fur in Stiles’ arm. 

“What is that?” 

“Considering you are of the canine family, I would’ve assumed you would recognize one of your own.” Stiles shifted the dog in his arms so he could grab him with both hands and held him out towards Derek. Well, somewhat, considering it was clear Mr. Snickerdoodlekins was not at all happy to be anywhere near a Werewolf, and Stiles didn’t want to give the little guy a heart attack. “This is Mr. Snickerdoodlekins.” 

Derek’s jaw worked and his nostrils flared. His eyes flashed bright red and the barking stopped abruptly. Stiles heard a low, deep whine escape the puppy in his arms and he let out a distressed sound, yanking it back into his chest and cuddling with it tightly when the animal began to tremble. 

“No. No, no, don’t shake! It’s okay! Was the big, scary Werewolf being mean to you?” Stiles turned to frown at Derek disapprovingly. “Why are you being mean to Mr. Snickerdoodlekins? What’s he ever done to you?” 

“Why do you have a dog?” Derek asked, completely ignoring Stiles’ inquiry. His jaw was still working, like he was grinding his teeth, and Stiles noticed that it was taking everything he had not to wolf out. 

“What?” Stiles demanded, still hugging Mr. Snickerdoodlekins and shushing him gently. “You’re scaring him, stop being such a bully.” He backed away a bit, trying to put more distance between the puppy and Derek.

That ended up being a moot point, because Derek just stepped into the house and shut the door, still scowling angrily at the small puff of fur in Stiles’ arms.

“Why do you have a dog?” Derek asked again. “How long is he going to be here?”

“Relax, will you?” Stiles rolled his eyes, still hugging Mr. Snickerdoodlekins while one hand came up to rub gently behind one of his ears, trying to get him to stop whining and trembling. “It’s only temporary,” he informed him while walking through the house towards the kitchen. Maybe they had some jerky or something he could give Mr. Snickerdoodlekins to try and calm him down. 

“ _How_ temporary?” Derek demanded, following after him like he wanted to tear the dog right out of his arms. 

“Dude,” Stiles insisted, turning to him in the kitchen doorway. “What is your _deal_? Why are you being so—” Stiles cut off, staring at Derek for a few seconds while his brain slowly processed everything that had just happened. 

The way Derek was glaring at the puppy. The fact that he’d flashed his eyes to show dominance. The insistent questions about how long he was staying, why Stiles had him, how _temporary_ this was. 

Wait. _Wait_! Was Derek...? Was he...? Of a _puppy_?! No. No way. 

“Wait a minute,” Stiles said slowly, eying his boyfriend and watching the way his jaw kept tightening as he clenched his teeth. “Are you _jealous_?” 

Derek didn’t answer, but he didn’t have to. His expression spoke volumes. 

“Oh my God, you _are_! Of a _puppy_!” Stiles bounced Mr. Snickerdoodlekins lightly while looking down at him. “Did you hear that? Big, scary Alpha Werewolf Derek is jealous of _you_.” He leaned down even more, lowering his voice. “Honestly, he has reason to be, you are _much_ cuter than him.” 

“Stiles!”

“Oh my God, Derek,” Stiles insisted, looking up at him and rolling his eyes, along with his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. He’s just a puppy, your position as my boyfriend is safe. Don’t worry, no one but my dad has more of my love than you do,” he said, turning towards the fridge before pausing and turning back to Derek, pointing one finger at him. “Don’t you _dare_ ever tell Scott that, I’ll never be forgiven.” 

Derek relaxed maybe one percent, but that was still nowhere near close enough to what Stiles was hoping. Seriously, jealous of a puppy? Ridiculous. What did he think, that he was being replaced by an adorable little ball of lovable fluff? 

Actually, it was Derek, so probably. 

“How long are you keeping him?” Derek asked stiffly while Stiles opened the fridge, still holding Mr. Snickerdoodlekins against his chest with his other hand. He never knew where his dad kept the jerky, did jerky go in the fridge? 

Could dogs eat jerky? He should probably ask Scott. 

“Just overnight. Deaton’s out of town and Scott couldn’t keep him, considering the whole awoo thing you guys have going on.” 

“Can’t you just call us Werewolves like a normal person?” Derek asked, sighing in exasperation. 

“I can refer to you however I want in my own house, and if I choose to call your lycanthropy an ‘awoo thing,’ then that is my God-given right,” Stiles informed him. 

Though he didn’t miss the fact that Derek had clearly relaxed upon discovering his _mortal enemy the puppy_ was going to be gone in about twelve hours. 

“How do I put up with you?” Derek asked. 

“Same way I put up with you,” Stiles teased back, giving up the hunt for jerky. Honestly, he didn’t know if Mr. Snickerdoodlekins should be _eating_ jerky. He’d also already fed him, so that was probably enough. Though he’d have to take him out into the yard soon, he didn’t want any accidents in the house. 

When he turned, Mr. Snickerdoodlekins let out another low whine, because Derek was suddenly _right there_. He leaned forward cautiously, and pressed his lips to Stiles’. 

Stiles cocked an eyebrow. “Thank you, but why?” 

“I need a reason to kiss you?” 

“You’re not usually the spontaneous type,” Stiles reminded him, but he smiled anyway, patting his chest lightly. “Don’t worry, you’re the only canine I plan on keeping around indefinitely. Come on, let’s go watch a movie, see if we can’t get Mr. Snickerdoodlekins to like you.” 

“Why?” Derek asked suspiciously, even as he followed Stiles into the living room. “You said you weren’t keeping him.” 

“So? Doesn’t mean I don’t want him to like you.” Stiles sat back down on the couch, setting Mr. Snickerdoodlekins into his lap. The puppy shifted closer to Stiles’ stomach and hunkered down. It made him sad that Derek’s presence made Mr. Snickerdoodlekins uncomfortable, but he was going to show him so much love and give him so many pets that Derek was _definitely_ going to be jealous. 

“I’m not jealous, by the way,” Derek informed him as Stiles started browsing Netflix, his other hand scratching gently at Mr. Snickerdoodlekins’ back. 

“Sure you’re not,” Stiles said with a fond smile. 

“I’m not.” 

“I believe you.” 

“Liar,” Derek muttered, but Stiles just nudged him with his elbow. 

Derek Hale, jealous of a puppy, because he was worried it would replace him as Stiles’ true love. 

He was so much more adorable than Mr. Snickerdoodlekins. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
